


Abweichendes Verhalten

by LynnDenbaum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Check out the english original, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Deutsch | German, Die Story gehört mir nicht, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ich verwende "Deviant" statt "Abweichler", Ich übersetze nur, Mit Erlaubnis, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Smut, Translation, Weil "Abweichler" ein dummes Wort ist
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDenbaum/pseuds/LynnDenbaum
Summary: Du hattest dich immer darüber beschwert, dass dein Job nicht spannend genug war. Kleinere Vergehen, Ladendiebstahle, keine echte Action!Als Captain Fowler dir also die Anweisung gab in einer Geiselnahme zu verhandeln, konntest du nicht widerstehen.Und dann wurdest du angeschossen, nur um von dem Androiden von Cyberlife gerettet zu werden.Übersetzung! Die Story gehört mir nicht, ich übersetze nur. Natürlich mit Erlaubnis!Lest das Original der großartigen "Precursor" hier auf AO3!
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor | RK800/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Teil 1: Die Geisel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> All jene, die das Original kennen werden merken, dass ich ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit im Satzbau walten lassen musste und nicht immer wörtlich übersetzen konnte. Ich habe allerdings mein bestes getan, um es so nah am Original zu halten wie möglich.
> 
> Ich übersetze "Deviant" mit "Deviant", weil das Wort "Abweichler" wirklich nicht gut klingt.
> 
> Danke an Queenie fürs Beta lesen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15th, 2038  
> PM 08:24:04

  
Man sagt die Gleichung für Humor wäre Tragödie plus Zeit….  
Nur, dass du nicht lachen konntest. Stattdessen lagst du im Sterben.

Und alles zu dem dein müdes Gehirn unter Zeitdruck noch im Stande war, war Schritt für Schritt die Ereignisse durchzugehen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass du nun auf der Dachterasse einer Familie ausblutest, die im Monat mehr Geld verdiente als du in einem Jahr.

Du hättest dein Studium abschließen sollen. Vielleicht dem Militär beitreten sollen. Du hättest diesen Hund adoptieren sollen, den du letzte Woche gerettet hattest, denn jetzt würdest du nie wieder die Chance bekommen deine Entscheidungen zu überdenken.

Du hättest niemals nach Detroit ziehen sollen. Warum warst du einem Mann gefolgt, von dem du dachtest, du würdest ihn lieben? Nur damit er hier seiner Karriere nachgehen konnte? Du hättest diesen Job nicht annehmen sollen, nur weil du dachtest, du hättest keine andere Möglichkeit. Und du hättest abso-fucking-lutlich nicht versuchen sollen mit einem Deviant zu verhandeln, der ein Kind als Geisel über die Seite eines Gebäudes hielt.  
Insbesondere nicht, weil das bedeutet hatte den Rat deines Partners zu ignorieren.  
Deines ehemaligen Partners. Er lag tot im Inneren der Wohnung. Gnadenlos niedergeschossen. Diesen psychischen Ballast würdest du später noch verarbeiten müssen.

Du warst absolut zufrieden mit deinem Bürojob gewesen, mit dem Wühlen durch Fall-Ordner und Zusammensetzen von Hinweisen, auch wenn er sehr langweilig gewesen war. Aber du hattest schnell gelernt, dass langweilig “sicher” bedeutete. Und du hättest definitiv gelangweilt bleiben sollen!

Eine Leiche schwamm in dem übergroßen Pool, Blut sickerte aus Schusswunden die tödlicher gewesen waren als deine. Jeff, war sein Name. Oder war es John? Irgendein Standart-Name, der ihn nicht im geringsten vom Rest der Detroit Polizeistation abhob. Du hattest ihn nur einige wenige Male im Vorübergehen getroffen.

Du lagst in deinem eigenen Pool, der viel weniger einladend war als das glitzernde Grab in dem Jeff -oder James?- gestorben war. Im Vergleich war sein Tag bedeutend schlimmer, als deiner. Du konntest nur hoffen, du würdest ihm nicht bald in irgendeiner Bar im Nachleben Gesellschaft leisten und mit den anderen Ersthelfern anstoßen, die Opfer des Deviant Androiden geworden waren.

Eigentlich war es wirklich ironisch. Von etwas getötet zu werden das du lange Zeit so eindrücklich verteidigt hattest. Deine Freunde und Familie hatten dich für verrückt gehalten, weil du für die Rechte von Maschinen gekämpft hattest, als wären sie Wesen mit einem Bewusstsein. Als hätten sie eine Seele. Unabhängige Gedanken. Gefühle.

Alles was du wolltest war zu helfen.  
Vielleicht sogar das kleine Mädchen _und_ den Androiden retten. Doch alles was dieser Androide tun wollte, war _töten_.

Die Schiebeglastür hinter dir öffnete sich. Ein einzelner Schuss durchpeitschte die Luft, sein Krachen verursachte ein unangenehmes Klingeln in deinen Ohren.  
Die Kugel prallte nicht ab, sie wurde nicht zu einem der Querschläger, der in hoher Geschwindigkeit von Oberfläche zu Oberfläche sprang. Stattdessen suchte sie sich einen neuen Wirt und machte sich darin ein Heim, angefeuert von frischer Gier nach Blut.  
Du konntest das Geräusch von reißender Haut hören, etwas womit du bis zum heutigen Abend nicht vertraut gewesen warst.

Wer getroffen worden war, wusstest du nicht. Durch den Schleiervorhang vor deinen Augen meintest du zwei Beine ausmachen zu können, gekleidet in dunkle Jeans und teuer wirkenden Anzugschuhen. Vermutlich irgendein Beamter, der als Kanonenfutter geopfert worden war.

Aber trotz des Schusses, der sehr sicher sein Ziel gefunden hatte, zuckte die Person lediglich kurz zusammen. Kein Sturz. Wer auch immer das war musste eine wirklich hohe Schmerztoleranz haben, oder naja, eine schusssichere Weste.

“Hi Daniel! Mein Name ist Connor!”

“Wo.. Woher weißt du meinen Namen?” rief Daniel mit zitternder Stimme.

“Ich weiß so einiges über dich. Ich möchte dich hier rausholen!”

Lichter… Sie blendeten mit ihrem grellen Schein, bevor sie schließlich abdrehten.  
Beinahe hättest du sie für Leuchtfeuer in der Passage zwischen den Welten gehalten in der du dich befinden musstest, doch dann brachte dich das laute Wummern der Helikopter Propelloren zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Das, und der herumgeschleuderte Liegestuhl, der dich beinahe deines Kopfes beraubte.

“Ich bin ein Android, genau wie du! Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst!”

Negativ- Der neue Spieler in diesem Schachspiel der Leben war kein idiotischer Beamter. Er war ein Android, programmiert um eine bestimmte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
Eine Aufgabe, die vermutlich nicht beinhaltete dein Leben zu retten.

“Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob du ein Android bist?! Du stehst auf _ihrer_ Seite! Du könntest niemals verstehen, wie ich mich fühle...”

Daniel klang so verletzt. Als ob jemand ohne seine Einwilligung seine Seele berührt hätte.  
Warum du allerdings Mitgefühl zu einem manischen Monster entwickelt hattest, das dich angeschossen und deinen Partner getötet hatte -deinen besten, wenn nicht sogar einzigen Freund, war absolut jenseits deines Verständnisses.

“Ich weiß, du bist wütend, Daniel. Aber du musst mir vertrauen, und dir helfen lassen!”

Connors Stimme war sanft, aber kraftvoll. Die exekutive Autorität die sie begleitete war nicht zu leugnen. Sie beruhigte dich. Die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten gab dir das Gefühl, alles würde wieder gut werden, dass er nicht versagen würde.

“Ich will keine Hilfe! Niemand kann mir helfen! Es soll einfach alles aufhören.. ich.. ich will nur, dass alles aufhört!”

Aber Daniel war unruhiger, verärgerter als du. Er war verzweifelt. Er wollte leben und klang bereit _alles_ zu tun, um das möglich zu machen.

“Bitte… “ Die Worte stolperten aus deinem Mund, kaum mehr als ein Wispern, gedrängt von einem einzelnen starken Druck in deiner Brust, “bitte hilf mir…”

Du wolltest auch leben. Du hingst an der Hoffnung, dass noch immer etwas Menschlichkeit in den Maschinen steckte, die deine Spezies erschaffen hatte. Du klammertest dich daran fest.  
  


“Du solltest ersetzt werden und wurdest wütend. Das ist passiert, stimmts?”

Connor stoppte gerade an der Grenze deiner Sichtweite, eingerahmt von einer nahenden Dunkelheit und ausgefransten Rändern.

“Ich dachte… Ich gehörte zur Familie.. Ich dachte.. ich wäre ihnen wichtig! Aber ich war nur ein Spielzeug! Etwas, das man wegwirft, wenn man damit FERTIG ist!”  
Daniels dunkles Knurren kochte über und wandelte sich in pure Wut.

Eine kniende Gestalt zog deine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein leuchtendes Dreieck mit den Worten “Made in Detroit” darunter. Deine Augen glitten entlang den Nähten eines teuren maßgeschneiderten Anzuges, bis zu einem Patch auf dem “RK 800” und darunter eine Seriennummer stand, und dann weiter über über ein weißes Anzughemd und eine schwarze Krawatte. Ein helles Armband umschloss einen seiner Oberarme über dem Anzugärmel und eine Funken schlagende, zuckende, blau blutende Wunde zierte den anderen.  
  


“Sie verliert Blut..”

Du? Sprach er über dich? Du warst niemals sonderlich religiös gewesen, aber in diesem Moment begannst du zu beten.

“Wenn sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus kommt überlebt sie das nicht!”

Da war ein Gefühl der Endgültigkeit in seinen Worten. Nicht nur, weil das Konzept des Todes selbst schon sehr entmutigend war, sondern auch wegen des Schmerzes, der einen anderen Gedanken begleitete...Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als würde es ihn.. interessieren?

“Alle Menschen sterben irgendwann. Was macht es schon, wenn die hier jetzt stirbt?”

Ne Menge du blöder Mistkerl. Wenn es nach dir ging, machte es eine Menge aus, wenn du jetzt sterben müsstest.

“Ich lege ihr einen Druckverband an!”

Du wurdest vorsichtig auf den Rücken gedreht und zum ersten mal konntest du sein Gesicht sehen.  
Ein blasses, hübsches Ding, mit tiefbraunen Augen, die sanfter waren als alle, die du je zuvor gesehen hattest. Haare die perfekt saßen, naja beinahe. Da war diese kleine Strähne, die aus dem Muster brach und lose über seine Stirn hing. Und sein LED, das in einem blassen Gelb kleine Kreise an der Seite seines Kopfes zog.

Seine Hand umfasste deinen Arm, seine Finger sanft und vorsichtig..

Ein weitere Schuss peitschte durch die Luft und Connor zuckte zurück. Ein erschrockener Atemzug bahnte sich schmerzhaft seinen Weg in deine Lungen.

“Fass sie nicht an! Finger weg, oder du stirbst!”  
  


Die Reflexion des Pools warf dunkelblaue Schatten auf Connors Gesicht. Ein scharfer Glanz lag über ihm, hervorgerufen durch aufgewirbeltem Wasserdampf.  
Sein Kragen flatterte in den Helikopter-Böen.  
Scharfe Kanten und sanfte Kurven bauten sein Gesicht auf, untermalt von einer starken Kinnlinie. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, die sowohl zielgerichtet, als auch beinahe als feindselig zu bezeichnen war.

“Du kannst mich nicht _töten_.” Er riss sich seine Krawatte vom Hals und fingerte einen Moment am Knoten herum, bevor er sich löste, “Ich _lebe nicht_!”

Seine Augen waren auf deine Wunde fokussiert, als ob dein Leben zu retten das einzige war, war zählte. Er wirkte nicht im mindesten verängstigt, selbst dann nicht, als der bewaffnete Deviant drohte ihn zu ermorden.. Ein Deviant, der bereits mehrere Menschenleben genommen hatte.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, als sein Blick auf deinen traf und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kaum merklich nach oben. Ein leichtes, unschuldiges Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. So subtil, dass du es beinahe verpasst hättest.

“Alles wird gut, Officer…”

Sein Blick schwenkte zu deiner Marke und er las leise deinen Namen.

Die Geschmeidigkeit mit der dein Name über seine Zunge rollte, besiegte alle Panik, die bis eben noch die Vorherrschaft über dein Gehirn gehalten hatte. Für ein paar Herzschläge war alles friedlich, selbst wenn diese Welle der Erleichterung eine sehr kurze war.

Als er zurück zu Daniel blickte, kehrte der Ausdruck eines Jägers in seine Augen zurück, gut versteckt hinter einem Vertrauen erweckenden Gesicht.  
  


Aber du würdest nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein sein um mitzubekommen, was als nächstes geschah, denn deine Gedanken waren nun selbst zur Geisel geworden. Zur Geisel der Erinnerung an einen Androiden, der deine sehr menschliche Existenz gerettet hatte.

Connor, ein RK800, den Cyberlife geschickt hat…

Und du schuldetest ihm um einiges mehr als nur eine neue Krawatte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor ist ein Baby und ich liebe ihn.  
> Außerdem liebe ich die Originale Story von Precursor  
> Wenn ihr sie euch noch nicht angesehen habt, solltet ihr das jetzt tun!


	2. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 5th, 2038  
> PM 11:04:05

Es waren lange 3 Monate gewesen.   
  
Schweißtreibende Physiotherapie Sitzungen; Die Neuaustellung deines Waffenscheines;   
Dich an einen neuen Partner im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen gewöhnen zu müssen, Chris Miller; Dich für ihn freuen zu müssen, als sein Sohn geboren wurde… Oder zumindest so zu tun.   
  
Es war nicht so, als würdest du dich  _ nicht  _ für ihn und seine neue kleine Familie freuen. Sie hatten dich sogar einmal zum Essen eingeladen. Chris war ein guter Mann. Sogar einer der besten.   
Das Problem war eigentlich nur, dass du nicht aufhören konntest über deinen  _ alten _ Partner nachzudenken.   
  
Er war dein bester Freund gewesen, von Kindertagen an. Ihr hattet euch gemeinsam an der Akademie eingeschrieben, die Ausbildung gemeinsam abgeschlossen. Er war mit dir nach Detroit gezogen, weil ihn in eurer kleinen Heimatstadt genausowenig hielt wie dich. Du warst das einzige gewesen, was ihm dort etwas bedeutet hatte.   
  
Und jetzt war er tot. Im einen Augenblick sprach er noch mit dir, im nächsten war er fort.    
Für Immer. Diese laue Augustnacht suchte deine Träume heim und beraubte dich deines Schlafs.   
  
Daniels wütende Rufe. Das panische Schreien eines kleinen Kindes. Dein Partner, wie er dich aus dem Weg schubste und dann wie die Wärme seinen Körper verließ. Der zweite Schuss, der dich beinahe direkt hinterhergeschickt hätte, als du kopflos losstürmtest.   
  
Connor war das gute Ende einer tragischen Geschichte gewesen. Ein Held, der voller Mut der Gefahr entgegenstand, wo andere versagten.   
Er der, entgegen aller Erwartungen, die Geisel gerettet hatte. Vielleicht würdest du dich eines Tages dafür bedanken können, dass er seine Protokolle gebrochen hatte um auch dir das Leben zu retten.   
  
“Hey, alles okay?”   
  
“Ja… ich bin nur in Gedanken..”   
  
“Über?”   
  
Mit einem Seufzen erklärtest du:”Diese Deviant-Fälle werden immer häufiger. Vermisste Androiden, Deviants die ihre Besitzer töten… Weißt du, als ich in die Kriminaleinheit versetzt wurde, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet mordende Maschinen jagen zu müssen.”   
  
“Wem sagst du das…” Chris stellte die Scheibenwischer auf die höchste Stufe, “Hey, aber du hattest das schon lange vorhergesagt, stimmts? Dass die Maschinen sich gegen uns auflehnen würden?”   
  
“Denk daran, dass du das eigentlich nicht wissen darfst”, ein Grinsen spielte über dein Gesicht. “Könnte mich meinen Job kosten”   
  
“Nach allem was dir passiert ist, bin ich ehrlich gesagt ohnehin überrascht, dass du immer noch einen Androiden-Aktivisten Blog betreibst… Ich meine, klar du wurdest  _ auch _ von einem Androiden gerettet, aber…”   
  
Du senktest deinen Blick aus dem Fenster wo heftiger Regen noch immer die Straßen füllte und in kleinen Bächen die Scheiben herunter floss. Die Lichter auf dem Dach des Streifenwagens leuchteten blau und rot. Genau die Farben die in jener schicksalhaften Nacht auf der Terrasse deine Uniform befleckten. Blau und rot. Thirium und Blut.   
Ja, Connor hatte dein Leben und das des Mädchens gerettet, aber andere waren in dieser Nacht gestorben. Und du würdest es niemals vergessen.   
Es hielt dich Nachts wach und die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen erzählten lebhafte Geschichten davon.   
  
“Sorry.”, murmelte Chris. “Ich hätte nicht..”   
  
“Schon okay.” Du setztest dein starkes Pokerface auf. Die Maske, die du so oft trugst, dass du sie bereits perfektioniert hattest. “Lass uns einfach zu diesem Tatort fahren, damit wir es endlich hinter uns bringen und nach Hause gehen können.”   
  
“Heißes Date?”   
  
“Ja klar. Mit einer Flasche Wein und meinem Laptop”   
  
Er lachte “Klingt nach einem Perfekten Abend!”   
  
Ja…   
Es waren auf jeden Fall lange 3 Monate gewesen.   
Und es würde wohl eine noch deutlich längere Nacht werden.   
  
  


Carlos Ortiz, ein übergewichtiger Mann mit Stichwunden, die seinen kompletten Körper bedeckten. Eine Nachricht, geschrieben mit Blut an der Wand. Die perfekt gezeichneten Buchstaben formten die Worte “ICH LEBE”.   
Eine Mordwaffe. Mehrere Päckchen von “Red Ice” verteilt auf einem niedrigen Tisch. Bierflaschen und Zigarettenstummel bedeckten den blanken Holzboden wie ein Teppich.   
  
Du ließt “Beweismittel” Markierungsschilder neben dem fallen, was nach dem wohl stattgefundenen Kampf noch von Haus und Hausbesitzer übrig war und beobachtetest die Spurensicherung dabei, wie sie das heruntergekommene Haus nach Spuren von… naja von  _ irgendwas  _ durchsuchten, was ins Auge fiel. Oder unter die Pinzette.   
  
Du zogst deine Maske herunter und riebst dir mit der Rückseite deiner Latex behandschuhten Hand den Schweiß von Stirn und Wangen.    
Es war schwer zu sagen was schlimmer war: Der lungenverätzende, widerwärtige Geruch, oder die Maden die wie eine Flut aus den Innereien des Toten strömten.   
  
Du und Chris hattet die Nachbarn befragt, aber abgesehen von dem obligatorischen “Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass dort jemand wohnt” oder “Ich habs immer gesagt. Dieser Typ war ein Ekel.”, kam bei den Befragungen nicht viel raus. Der Typ musste echt ein  _ toller  _ Mensch gewesen sein.   
  
Als du durch die offene Tür nach draussen spähtest, konntest du ein Pärchen unter einem Regenschirm ausmachen. Außerdem ein weiteres Paar das auf der anderen Straßenseite auf ihrer eigenen Veranda stand und zigarettenrauchend schamlos herüber gaffte.   
Der Tatort hatte eine Menge an Schaulustigen angezogen  _ und außerdem die Presse. _ _  
_   
Eine Polizeidrohne schwirrte vorbei und ließ einen Scheinwerfer über die Menschenmasse gleiten. Kopfschüttelnd versuchtest du dich wieder auf deine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es war Zeit sich zusammenzureißen.   
  
Chris führte jemeinsam mit Detective Collins das Kommando, was mehr Arbeit für dich bedeutete und mehr Befehle, die er dir zubellen konnte.   
  


“Kommt schon Leute, beeilt euch mal ein bisschen, wir wollen hier nicht übernachten!”   
  
Grinsend blicktest du über deine Schulter zu ihm zurück. “Keine Sorge. Niemand will hier eine Minute länger bleiben, als nötig.”   
  
“Jaja…” Seine Maske wackelte leicht, aber seine Augen verließen nie das Data pad auf dem er herumtippte.   
  
Das helle aufblitzen eines Spurensicherung-Fotoapparates im ansonsten dunklen Raum ließ dich blinzeln, das Klicken des Auslösers ein Hallen in der stickigen, stehenden Luft.   
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ein Anblick wichtig genug erschien, um ihn festzuhalten, blitze Licht durch die Risse und Löcher an der Decke und den Wänden. Es brachte die Schichten von Staub deutlicher hervor, die alles wie eine dicke Decke überlagerten. Dieses Haus war nur einen Windhauch davon entfernt einzubrechen und beherbergte genug unzusammenhängenden Kram um das Mordopfer einen Sammler, im schlimmsten Fall einen Messi zu nennen.   
Insgeheim fragtest du dich, wozu der Verstorbene überhaupt einen Androiden gehabt hatte, denn  _ geputzt  _ hatte dieser definitiv nicht!   
  
“Himmel dieser  _ Gestank! _ ” Collins stolperte wieder ins Innere des Hauses, seine Schritte quietschten auf den freiliegenden Brettern des Bodens.   
“Es war noch viel schlimmer, mit geschlossenen Fenstern.”   
  
Du sammeltest weiter Proben von Blut und sichertest es nach Vorschrift. Du hattest bereits ein paar Morde gesehen, seitdem du der Abteilung beigetreten warst, aber nichts was so furchtbar war wie dieser.   
Du hattest dich erst zweimal übergeben und laut dem Detective war das ein Rekordtief für jemanden der neu in der Kriminaleinheit war.   
  
Er war außerdem absolut im Recht: Der Geruch  _ war  _ deutlich schlimmer gewesen, bevor du und deine Kollegen die Fenster geöffnet hattet.   
  
“Das Opfer heißt Carlos Ortiz. Er ist Vorbestraft wegen Diebstahl und schwerer Körperverletzung.” Collins gab jemandem eine Zusammenfassung der Situation. “ Seinen Nachbarn zufolge war er… ein Einzelgänger. Blieb meistens in der Wohnung, ließ sich nur selten blicken.”   
  
Deine Beine wurden langsam müde von der Hocke in der du dich befandest, also ließt du dich auf ein Knie sinken und verschlosst einen Ziplock Beutel mit den Fingerspitzen.   
Die Federung deines Kugelschreibers klickte vernehmlich, als du sie betätigtest um die Probenbeutel zu beschriften.   
  
“Puh, bei dem Zustand hätte man nicht alle mitten in der Nacht zusammentrommeln müssen… Morgen früh hätte auch gereicht.”   
  
Die Beschwerde kam von einer kratzigen, knurrenden Stimme. Einer, die du  _ überall _ erkannt hättest. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Gruß bereits auf den Lippen drehtest du dich zu Lieutenant Anderson um.   
  
Und hieltest mitten in der Bewegung inne.   
  
“ANDROID”    
Es war ein aufgenähter Schriftzug zwischen breiten Schultern in dunklem Stoff.   
Eine glühende Linie leuchtete unter demselben hellblauen Dreieck, welches deine Träume heimsuchte und weiter rechts leuchtete ein Armband, das dem Emblem in Farbe und Helligkeit um nichts nachstand.   
  
Du blinzeltest. Hättest beinahe sogar deine Augen gerieben, bevor dir einfiel, dass deine Hände in sich-zersetzendes Blut getränkt waren.    
Also blinzeltest du stattdessen umso heftiger.   
  
Aber das weiße, erhellte “RK800” auf dem Rücken einer patschnassen Anzugjacke war noch immer dort.   
  
“Ich schätze er liegt schon knapp 3 Wochen da.” Fuhr Collins mit seinem Briefing fort, ohne deinen geistigen Aussetzer zu bemerken, “Der Gerichtsmediziner wird das klären.”   
  
Connor drehte seinen Kopf und du senktest rasch den Blick zurück auf die Blutflecken direkt vor dir, während du deine Op-Maske zurück über Mund und Nase zogst.   
  
“Da drüben liegt ein Küchenmesser. Vermutlich die Mordwaffe…”   
  
“Anzeichen für einen Einbruch?”, fragte Hank den Detective.   
  
“Nein.” Collins erklärte Hank und Connor hinter dir weitere Details zu dem Fall.   
  
Du konntest spüren, wie deine Atmung ungleichmäßig wurde und warst in diesem Moment sehr dankbar für die Maske, die die Hälfte deines Gesichtes verbarg.   
  
Vielleicht würde Connor dich gar nicht erkennen?    
Oder, noch besser, sich nicht an dich erinnern? Nicht an die verantwortungslose Situation in die du dich selbst gebracht hattest in dieser schrecklichen Nacht die alles, was du glaubtest über den Job als Polizistin zu wissen nach außen gedreht und verändert hatte.   
  
“Was wissen wir über seinen Androiden?”, fragte Hank.   
  
“Nicht viel. Die Nachbarn wissen, dass er einen hatte, aber er ist nicht hier gewesen.” Collins hustete. “Ich brauche mal frische Luft. Fühl dich wie zuhause. Ich bin draußen, wenn du mich brauchst.”   
  
Die Stimme des Detectives entfernte sich, während er sprach und du liest einen Atemzug raus, von dem du nicht gemerkt hattest, dass du ihn gehalten hattest.   
Chris durchlief dein peripheres Blickfeld zu deiner rechten und deine Konzentration lag auf seiner Gestalt, bis er ausser Sicht verschwunden war.   
  
“Die Buchstaben sind perfekt. Viel zu sauber, kein Mensch kann so schreiben”, murmelte Hank, “Chris, ist das da das Blut des Opfers?”   
  
“Ja, Ich denke schon... Wir nehmen Proben für die Analyse.”   
  
Du blicktest auf den Beutel in deiner Hand, beschriftet mit allen möglichen Kritzeleien und spürtest die düstere Vorahnung aufsteigen, dass sich das Gespräch gleich zu dir wenden würde.   
  
“Hey!” Chris rief deinen Namen, “Bist du fertig mit der Probennahme da drüben?”   
  
Scheiße.   
  
“Äh, ja.” Du standest auf und strecktest deine Knie. “Hier-”   
  
Du erstarrtest. 

  
Ein Arm streifte deinen, als eine Gestalt, sehr viel größer als du sich nieder kniete um die verteilten Drogen auf dem Tisch neben dir zu begutachten.   
Conner legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die LED seitlich an seiner Stirn drehte sich in kleinen Kreisen und blinkte blau.   
  
Du hättest dich beinahe ein drittes mal übergeben, aber diesmal wegen der Nerven und nicht wegen dem faulen Geruch des Tatorts, doch dann zogen starke Hände die Beweismitteltüte aus deinen klammen Fingern.   
  
“Wie hälst du dich?” Hanks eingesunkene Augen waren eindringlich auf dein Gesicht fixiert, der Hauch eines Lächelns über seinem rauhen Bart.   
  
“Immernoch die beste Schützin in unseren Reihen.”, Antwortete Chris für dich und sandte dir ein aufmunterndes Zwinkern zu.   
  
“Tz. Das wird sich zeigen…” Hank rollte seine Augen.   
  
“Ich Lebe.” Du zucktest mit den Schultern und versteiftest dich kurz danach, als dir deine schlechte Wortwahl bewusst wurde. “Äh.. Danke der Nachfrage..”   
  
Du hättest wirklich jedes andere Wort wählen können und hättest dich nicht wie der letzte Vollidiot gefühlt.    
  
“Das kann man über den Typen da wohl eher nicht behaupten, was?”   
Er nickte mit dem Kinn zu der schleimigen Leiche. “Ach komm schon, schau mich nicht so an, das war  _ lustig! _ ”   
  
“ **Du kannst mich nicht töten. Ich Lebe nicht.”** **  
** **  
** **“ICH LEBE”** **  
** **  
** Connor trat beiseite und drehte sich dem Opfer zu. Er stand Hank gegenüber, ein ironischer Rahmen für den Schriftzug an der Wand.   
  
“ **Du kannst mich nicht töten. Ich Lebe nicht.”** **  
** **  
** Du wiederholtest die sich widersprechenden Aussagen wieder und wieder in deinem Kopf.   
  
“ **ICH LEBE”** **  
** **  
** Es waren die Aussagen eines kriminellen Androiden, der sich selbst für lebendig und seiner selbst bewusst hielt, und eines anderen, der sich an die Grenzen seiner Software hielt. Aber… tat er das wirklich? Welcher Teil davon dein Leben zu retten war Teil seiner Mission gewesen, Emma, das kleine Mädchen, aus den Fingern des Deviants zu retten?   
  
Hank lehnte sich zur Seite um um dich herum zu blicken. Seine Lippen schürzten sich und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.   
  
“Red Ice…” Er schob dich behutsam zur Seite, wobei ein Biergeladener Atemzug an deiner Nase vorbeizog. “Unser Freund Carlos Ortiz hat gerne gefeiert.”   
  
Er betrachtete das Chaos, sein geübter Blick für Details kämpfte sich anscheinend durch den Nebel seines angetrunkenen Zustandes. Wie hatte er es geschafft noch nicht suspendiert zu werden?   
  
“Chris, ich will eine komplette Analyse der Drogen.”   
  
“So gut wie erledigt, Lieutenant”   
  
Du blicktest über die Schulter und Chris nickte dir schlicht zu. Er hatte “Delegation” zu seiner Professur gemacht.   
  
Du unterdrücktest ein Seufzen und wünschtest dir du könntest einen anderen Raum untersuchen, als ausgerechnet den in dem sich der Android befand, der kleine Kurzschlusszwischenfälle in deinem Gehirn auslöste.   
  
Statt deiner Einwände laut zu machen, packtest du dein Test-Kit zusammen und bereitetest dich darauf vor noch mehr Proben zu nehmen, ohne sie dabei zu verunreinigen.   
  
“Oh Gott!” rief Hank und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter dir. “Was  _ machst _ du denn da?!”   
  
Dein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig um die Quelle seines Ärgers zu finden.   
  
Connor trat einen Schritt von der Schrift an der Wand zurück, sein Zeige und Mittelfinger waren nun rot überzogen.   
  
“Ich analysiere das Blut.” Er streckte eine Hand aus, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, “Ich kann Proben in Echtzeit überprüfen”    
  
Er wirkte so stolz auf sich selbst, wie ein Sohn der seinem Vater ein perfektes 1er Zeugnis zeigte. Aber sein Grinsen wandelte sich schnell zu einem Stirnrunzeln, als Hank nur mit Missbilligung reagierte.   
  
“Es tut mir leid..” Seine Augenbrauen bildeten eine steile Kurve auf seiner Stirn und sein Kopf senkte sich leicht, “Ich hätte Sie warnen sollen”   
  
Du hattest Mitleid mit ihm. Er machte schließlich auch nur seinen Job, genau wie der Rest von euch.   
  
“Okay… aber” Hank drehte sein Handgelenk in einer irritierten Geste, “Steck nicht noch mehr Beweismittel in deinen Mund, verstanden?”   
  
Connor senkte zustimmend den Kopf, seine Stirn in Falten mit einem Blick wie ein gescholtenes Kind.   
“Verstanden!”   
  
Er schickte Hank eine Geste, die ein wenig an eine einarmige “Fingergun” erinnerte.   
  
Das Lachen, das du versucht hattest zu unterdrücken, kämpfte sich nun doch an die Oberfläche, wenn auch leise genug, dass es niemand sonst hören konnte.   
  
Connors Aufmerksamkeit galt sofort wieder der Blutprobe an seinen Fingern, die er mit kritischem Auge taxierte. Wie großartig musste es sein die Welt durch seine Augen zu sehen? In wenigen Sekunden alles analysieren zu können, was es zu analysieren gab und vergangende Geschehnisse zu rekonstruieren?   
  
“Unfassbar. Kannst du das glauben?!” Hank nickte dir zu, schüttelte seinen Kopf und stemmte seine Hände gegen seine Hüfte.   
  
Statt ihm zu antworten konzentriertest du dich darauf die Proben zu sammeln um die Chris dich gebeten hatte.   
  
“Wo bleibt der Rechtsmediziner?”, murmelte Hank “Er hätte schon seit einer halben Stunde hier sein sollen”   
  
“Er ist auf dem Weg, Lieutenant.”; antwortete Chris, seine Stimme gedämpft durch seine Maske. “Wird nicht mehr lange dauern.”   
  
Hank zog die Brauen zusammen, drückte seine Schulter gegen eine Wand und begutachtete den Tatort.   
  
Du standest wieder auf und brachtest die Früchte deiner Arbeit dorthin wo sie hingehörten. Chris nickte dir nur höflich zu und reichte die Tüte an einen der Analysten in Plastikanzügen weiter.   
  
Und dann wanderte Connor ganz  _ casual  _ an dir vorbei, als würde er dir  _ folgen  _ und kniete neben der Leiche nieder, vermutlich um den Job des Gerichtsmediziners  _ für ihn _ zu machen.   
Er betrachtete das Opfer für einen Moment, bevor er mit einem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck wieder aufstand.   
  
“Er hat Stichwunden…28 Stück.”   
  
Selbst  _ er  _ klang als würde er nicht glauben, was er sagte. Oder als würde er hoffen, es wäre nicht wahr.   
  
“Ja.” Ein düsteres Grinsen lag auf Hanks Gesicht “Der Killer hatte es echt auf ihn abgesehen”   
  
Man sagt, Androiden spüren keine Angst, aber der Blick den Connor dem Lieutenant zusandte, war einer voll von purem Horror.   
Vielleicht von der Vorstellung, dass ein anderes Wesen so viel Hass aufbauen konnte, oder es war Hanks nüchterne Antwort ohne Empathie, die ihn beunruhigte. Du warst dir nicht sicher. Aber, als seine Augen von Hank zu der Leiche wanderten warst du dir sehr sicher, dass er  _ irgendeine _ Art der Angst verspürte.   
  
“Hey”, Chris holte dich aus deinen Gedanken. “Da ist irgendwas komisches im Badezimmer. Hast du dich da schon umgesehen?”   
  
“Nein,” du schütteltest deinen Kopf, “Ich gehe mir das jetzt gleich ansehen”   
  
Du schnapptest dir eine Kamera von einer provisorischen Arbeitsstation und  _ ranntest  _ beinahe um die Ecke. Diese Möglichkeit ein wenig Raum zwischen dich und Connor zu bringen war dir mehr als recht. Denn mit einem Leben wie deinem konntest du dir Ablenkungen nicht leisten.   
  
So warst du nämlich überhaupt erst angeschossen worden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin nicht 100% glücklich mit dieser Übersetzung, auch wenn ich mich für die Dialoge extra in die deutsche Version des Spiels gestürzt habe.  
> Eventuell überarbeite ich sie nochmal.
> 
> Danke Queenie fürs Beta lesen!  
> Bleibt alle gesund!


	3. Deviant Jäger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 5th, 2038  
> PM 11:40:21

  
  
  
Chris hatte Recht, auch wenn du das niemals zugeben würdest.   
Da war _definitiv_ etwas komisch in diesem Badezimmer. Sehr, _sehr_ komisch. Fanatische Kritzeleien von “rA9” wiederholten sich tausende Male in schwarzer Farbe. Eine kleine Statue aus… wenn du ehrlich warst, wolltest du gar nicht wissen, welches Material hier verwendet worden war, stand in der Mitte der Dusche.   
  
Was aber am interessantesten an diesem gruseligen Schrein war, waren die Blumen die um den Ablauf herum drapiert waren. Kleine Schalen mit verbrauchtem Weihrauch sorgten dafür, dass die Dusche der bestriechendste Ort im gesamten Haus war. Es erinnerte an ein religiöses Opfer für… Den Gott des kompletten Irrsinns?   
  
Du warst gerade damit fertig geworden das letzte von 30 Fotos von… was auch immer das hier war… zu machen, als du merktest, dass jemand dich anstarrte.   
Es war diese Art von Anspannung die deine Haare zu Berge stehen ließ und all deine Muskeln zum Sprint vorbereitete. Dein Knie drehte sich nach außen und deine Stiefel quietschten auf dem Boden, als der Rest deines Körpers folgte.   
  
Connor stand im Türrahmen.   
  
“OH, SHIT!”   
  
Du zucktest zusammen und wärest beinahe rückwärts in die Beweismittel gefallen, die du mit deinem Gewicht zerstört hättest.   
  
Seine Hand schoss nach vorne und griff nach deinem Arm. Deinem verletzten Arm. Der Arm, um den er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seine Krawatte gebunden hatte.   
  
“Tsss- Au-!”   
  
Du zogst dich unkontrolliert zusammen und deine Kamera fiel auf den Boden und schlitterte über die Fliesen.   
  
Sein Griff wechselte von deinem Arm zu deinem Rücken, womit er dich problemlos am Fallen hinderte.   
  
“Entschuldige. Habe ich dich erschreckt?”   
  
Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von deinem entfernt, seine braunen Augen tief verankert in deinen.   
  
“Nein,” deine Stimme zitterte “Nein ich… Du-”   
  
“Dein Herzschlag beschleunigt heftig. Hast du dich schon einmal auf Paroxysmale supraventrikuläre Tachykardie untersuchen lassen?”   
  
Er stand auf und zog dich mit sich zurück auf die Füße.   
  
“Paroxys- was?” Du zogst deine Maske nach unten und warfst ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. “Mir geht’s gut. Ich muss nur..:”   
  
Der Raum war leer, bis auf euch beide, alleine in einem Badezimmer am Ende eines langen Ganges. Du lehntest dich auf dein Bein und fandest langsam dein Gleichgewicht wieder.   
Es war Zeit dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen.   
  
“Erinnerst du dich an mich?”   
  
Es war die Frage der Stunde. Die eine, die du versucht hattest zu vermeiden, die du aber nie wieder in angemessenem Rahmen würdest stellen können, wenn du diese Chance nicht nutztest.   
Du warst dir nicht mal sicher, ob sie jetzt zu stellen sonderlich angemessen war… Die Träume, die du über ihn hattest seitdem er dein Leben gerettet hatte, waren jedenfalls _absolut nicht_ angemessen gewesen!   
  
“Ich war auf dieser Terasse…” Du verlorst dich allmählich in seiner Trance und hofftest stumm er würde sich mit seinem Urteil über dich zurückhalten. “Der Android, der das kleine Mädchen als Geisel genommen hatte? Ich war angeschossen worden und du… du hast mich gerettet.”   
  
Seine Augen verengten sich leicht und sein Kopf schwenkte leicht nach links.   
  
“Ich erinnere mich.”   
  
Seine Offenbarung hatte dich an Ort und Stelle festgelötet, deine Füße klebten am Boden in der Hoffnung damit in dieser Welt verankert zu bleiben.   
Er hatte es mit einem Ausdruck des Staunens gesagt, während das Licht an seiner Stirn von blau zu gelb wechselte. Du warst dir noch nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber es war bereits das zweite mal gewesen, dass es dir aufgefallen war.   
  
“Ich hätte sterben können… _Du_ hättest sterben können…”   
  
Ein kleines Zucken wanderte über seine Gesichtszüge, aber du sprachst weiter, bevor er dich verbessern konnte.   
  
“Aber du hast mich gerettet. Und ich wollte einfach nur… Danke sagen.”   
  
Seine Wangen hoben sich leicht und er schenkte dir ein warmes Lächeln. Eines, das beide seiner Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Es war nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber es war genug.   
Ein doppelseitiges Lächeln war ein guter Anfang für deinen Weg zur “Erlösung”.   
  
Du wolltest mehr sagen, aber die Worte verließen nie deinen Mund. Stattdessen musstest du schlucken um dich selbst von der Wärme abzulenken, die langsam über dein Gesicht wanderte. Deine Brust hob und senkte sich und du entzogst dich rasch seinem Griff und schlüpftest um ihn herum und aus der Badezimmertür.   
  
“Officer,” Ein Flüstern deines Namens folgte dem ersten Wort und brachte dich zu einem kurzen Stop.   
  
Du wappnetest dich für eine vorgefertigte, programmierte Aussage und drehtest dich nur langsam wieder zu ihm zurück.   
  
“Deine Kamera.” Er schenkte dir ein breites Grinsen, die losen Strähnen seines Haares hingen ungebändigt in sein Gesicht.   
  
Mit zitternden Fingern nahmst du sie entgegen und schlucktest hart.   
  
Kaum drehte er sich wieder um, eiltest du mit allem was von deiner Würde übrig war den Gang entlang. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt ihm zu danken. Der Abrechnung ins Auge zu sehen, die du den ganzen Abend vermieden hattest.   
  
Vielleicht würdest du diese Nacht sogar ein bisschen schlafen können.   
  
Mit ein bisschen Glück würde sich dieser Abend in deiner Erinnerung nicht in einen kompletten Alptraum verwandeln.   
  
Vielleicht war nicht _jede_ Ablenkung etwas schlechtes.   
  
  
  
  
  
…

  
  


Hank nahm die Küche auseinander und glitt mit den Händen über alle Oberflächen.   
Du warst jetzt auch damit fertig die vorhandenen Beweismittel zu begutachten, aber es gab Widersprüche. Einige Dinge passten einfach nicht zusammen. Es hatte einen Kampf gegeben. Blut markierte den Durchweg zum Wohnzimmer. Die Leiche war übersäht mit Schnitten und Stichwunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er erstochen worden war.   
Aber warum war der Deviant so weit gegangen jemanden zu töten?   
  
Du warfst einen Blick auf den Baseball Schläger auf dem Boden der neben einem gelb leuchtenden Beweismittelschild mit der Nummer 9 lag.   
Hatte der Deviant zunächst hiermit Ortiz verprügelt, oder….   
  
“Okay ich bin hier fertig. Danke für das hier.” Hank gähnte vernehmlich, “ War ne tolle Party.”   
  
Er mochte einst eine Legende gewesen sein, aber die Menge an Zeit und Energie, die er heutzutage in seinen Job investierte, war wirklich nicht sehr umfangreich.   
Du sahst noch immer zu ihm auf und konntest ihm wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Nicht nach dem, was mit seinem Sohn passiert war…   
  
Allerdings durftest du nicht erlauben, dass du genauso werden würdest, nur weil dein Freund gestorben war.   
  
“Warte, Lieutenant!” Connor eilte um die Ecke und versperrte mit seinem Körper den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. “Ich kann nicht bleiben, wenn du gehst!”   
  
“So sehr das mein Herz auch brechen mag, hier trennen sich dann wohl unsere Wege.”   
  
Er machte sich über Connor lustig, seine Stimme triefend mit Sarkasmus. Musste er immer so gemein sein?

  
“Ich brauche nur noch 5 Minuten, um meine Untersuchungen abzuschließen” Connor flehte ihn nun beinahe an. “Bitte, Lieutenant. Weißt du noch, das Glas Whiskey, das ich dir in der Bar ausgegeben habe? Nur 5 Minuten.”

  
Er hatte.. Er hatte Hank ein Getränk in einer Bar bezahlt? Das war für dich ein noch größeres Rätsel, als der Tatort. Ein Android als Trinkkumpel. Das war nicht im Skript. Das war nicht vorprogrammiert. Es bewies, dass Connor mehr über menschliche Dynamiken wusste und verstand, als deine Bekannten und Freunde jemals zugeben würden. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als du selbst dachtest.   
  
“Fünf. Minuten.” Hank hielt 5 Finger in das Gesicht seinen Androiden Partners.   
  
Dieser zögerte kurz und bekunde dann mit einem kurzen Nicken seine Zustimmung.   
“Danke, Lieutenant”   
  
Er sah sich in der Küche um, während Hank zurück ins Wohnzimmer verschwand, vermutlich um wieder seinen Posten neben der Leiche einzunehmen.   
Chris nahm seine Maske vom Gesicht und schickte dir ein knappes Lächeln.   
  
“Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst. Wir fangen an hier zusammenzupacken. Ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch was passiert.”   
‘   
Du warfst ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und gabst dein Bestes nicht misstrauisch dreinzublicken. “Ich würde gerne hierbleiben. Schauen, wie sich alles entwickelt.”   
  
Du nicktest zu Connor, der jetzt neben dem Schläger in die Hocke gegangen war, den du dir einige Minuten zuvor selbst angesehen hattest.   
  
“Wie du meinst.”, Chris zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern “Macht keinen Unterschied für mich. Ich stecke hier vermutlich sowieso noch ein paar Stunden fest.”   
  
“Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich Mitleid mit dir habe, aber…” Ein Grinsen breitete sich über dein Gesicht aus, “Du verdienst deutlich mehr Geld als ich.”   
  
“Ich würde nicht sagen _deutlich_ mehr..”, Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, während er mit der anderen sein, jetzt inaktives Data-Pad unter seinen Arm klemmte.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen sahst du den anderen dabei zu, wie sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Es gab mehr Details in dieser Geschichte und du warst gespannt zu sehen, ob Connor dem Rätsel auf die Spur kommen würde.   
Doch dann erregte ein violetter Bildschirm deine Aufmerksamkeit und brachte dich von deinem Gedankenpfad ab.   
  
Es war ein Magazin.   
  
Du zogst deine Brauen zusammen und hobst es an, um einen besseren Blick darauf zu bekommen:   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Gossip Weekly   
  
SEX MIT ANDROIDEN OFFIZIELL BESSER!   
  
Sorry, Ladies, aber Plastik ist unübertroffen!   
  
Das Ergebnis unserer Studie ist angekommen und es ist offiziell- 68% der Männer bevorzugen Sex mit Androiden vor echten Frauen!   
  
Und da 52% aller Männer zugeben, es zumindest einmal ausprobiert zu haben, stehen die Karten wirklich deutlich besser für den Androiden Sex!   
  
Es wurden einige Rechtfertigungen hierfür angegeben, aber ich glaube wir alle kennen den wahren Grund- Androiden wollen danach nicht noch über ihre Gefühle reden!   
  
Diese Geschichte wurde gesponsort von Eden Club: ‘Diskretion ist unser zweiter Vorname’ “

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Du warfst den Artikel mit einem wütenden Schnauben zur Seite, verschränktest die Arme vor der Brust und lehntest dich mit der Hüfte gegen die Theke.   
  
“Was gefunden?” Chris tauschte seine dreckigen Handschuhe gegen ein sauberes Paar und ließ sie geräuschvoll an die richtige Stelle schnappen.   
  
“Schau dir das an” Du schobst ihm das Tablett zu, “Sexistische Arschlöcher.”   
  
Er biss sich von innen auf die Wange, während er mit seinen Fingern die Seite herunterscrollte.   
  
“Ich glaube du nimmst deine Androiden Obsession ein bisschen zu ernst….”   
  
“Nein, das ist es nicht! Ich meine, komm schon. Frauen sind nicht irgendwelche emotionsgesteuerten Sex Monster, die durch die Nacht schleichen, stets auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Penis, den sie beanspruchen können. Warum wurden wir nicht befragt, hm? Wäre es zu verletzend für ihre Männlichkeit, dass wir _ganz eventuell_ auch lieber mit Androiden schlafen würden, damit wir nicht jedes verdammte mal einen Orgasmus vortäuschen müssen?”   
  
Chris ruhiges, zurückhaltendes Verhalten verwandelte sich prompt in ein schallendes Lachen.   
  
“Ich sag dir was.”, flüsterte er “Ich frage meine Frau wie viele Orgasmen sie schon gefälscht hat und du kannst das in deinen nächsten Antwort-Artikel mit einbeziehen. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du den bereits in deinem Kopf durch planst.”   
  
Du konntest deine Augen gar nicht weit genug nach oben rollen.   
  
“Lauf jetzt nur nicht in Spurensicherungsanzug, Blut und Gedärmen zum Eden Club. Der Besitzer könnte das nicht so gut finden.”   
  
“Schnauze, Chris.”   
  
Du hobst dein Kinn und warfst ihm unter deinem Ellbogen einen glühenden Mittelfinger zu.   
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wanderte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
“Hast du Fragen, was den Geschlechtsverkehr mit Androiden angeht? Ich könnte sie dir beantworten, wenn du willst?”   
  
Der Schreck ließ dich zusammenzucken, denn du hattest den sprichwörtlichen “Androiden im Raum” völlig vergessen. In diesem Fall hättest du wirklich lieber einen Elefanten gehabt.   
  
“Äh… Nein.. Nicht wirklich.. Trotzdem danke, Connor” und mit einem Räuspern fügtest du hinzu: “Wie läuft die Ermittlung?”   
  
Du ignoriertest das, nicht sehr unauffällige Gelächter der Spurensicherung, konntest aber die peinliche Rötung nicht verhindern, die sich über deinen Wangen ausbreitete.   
“Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist.” Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zurück zum Boden, “Ich sollte dem Lieutenant mitteilen, was ich herausgefunden habe.”   
  
“Das ist vermutlich eine weise Entscheidung. Wir halten ihn davon ab pünktlich zu seiner Schlafenszeit ins Bett zu gehen.”   
  
“Hey das habe ich gehört!” Hank lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen “Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ich habe immer noch ein gutes Gehör, du Arsch”   
  
“Ein _Selektives_ Gehör vielleicht”   
  
Er schnaubte nur. “Hey Connor, geh dem Mädchen nicht auf die Nerven. Sie hat einen Job, den sie tun sollte.”   
  
Connor sah überrascht auf “Verzeihung”   
  
Er nickte dir entschuldigend zu, bevor er mit dem Lieutenant verschwand und gab dir keine Zeit ihm zu sagen, dass er dir absolut nicht auf die Nerven gegangen war.   
  
“Lieutenant, ich glaube ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist” sagte er stattdessen.   
  
“Ach ja? Lass hören” Er warf dir einen brennenden Blick über Connors Schulter zu “Ich bin ganz _Ohr”_ _  
_   
Du unterdrücktest das Lachen, dass sich formen wollte und sahst Connor dabei zu, wie er mit intensivem Blick die Beweismittel scannte.   
“Alles begann… in der Küche.”   
  
Er führte Hank zu einem zerbrochenen Stuhl und dem Baseballschläger.   
“Es gibt offensichtliche Anzeichen für einen Kampf…” murmelte Hank, “Die Frage ist, was genau ist hier passiert?”   
  
Es war beinahe, als würde er Connor _prüfen_ . Als wüsste er bereits, was geschehen ist und hatte nur darauf gewartet die Meinung seines Androiden Partners zu hören.   
Oder er spielte Lehrer. So, oder so, war es ganz nett dabei zuzusehen.   
  
Connor antwortete beinahe ein wenig zu eifrig.   
  
“Ich denke das Opfer griff den Androiden mit dem Schläger an”   
  
“Das stimmt mit den Beweisen überein. Weiter?”   
  
Ja, definitiv ein Test. Hank war alt und hörte und sah nur was er wollte, aber er “hatte es noch immer in sich”   
  
“Der Android erstach das Opfer.” Connor nickte zu einem Messerhalter das an die Küchenzeile montiert war, von dem das Größte des Messersets fehlte.   
“Also hat der Android versucht sich zu verteidigen, stimmts?” Hank nickte langsam, als würde er den Teil verstehen, den niemand anderes hier vor Ort nachvollziehen konnte. “Okay und was ist dann passiert?”   
  
“Das Opfer floh…” Connor drehte sich um und blickte in einer geraden Linie auf die Leiche im nächsten Zimmer. “Ins Wohnzimmer.”   
  
Du wartetest ein paar Sekunden, bevor du ihnen durch den Durchgang folgtest. Schön im Hintergrund und aus dem Weg bleibend.   
Du bliebst im Durchgang stehen und tatest, als wärst du mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt, während du gespannt auf das Gespräch lauschtest.   
  
“Er versuchte von seinem Androiden weg zu kommen.” Hank seufzte, “Ja das macht Sinn.”   
  
“Der Android tötete das Opfer mit dem Messer.”   
  
“Okay, deine Geschichte ist nicht _komplett_ lächerlich. Aber es sagt uns nicht, wo der Android hin verschwunden ist.”   
  
Du beobachtetest aus den Augenwinkeln wie Connor sich zu Hank drehte, offensichtlich nachdenklich.   
  
“Er wurde mit dem Schläger beschädigt und hat etwas Thirium verloren..”   
  
“Er hat _was_ verloren?!”   
  
“Thirium. Ihr nennt es ‘Blaues Blut’ Es handelt sich hierbei um die Flüssigkeit mit der die Biokomponenten der Androiden laufen. Es evaporiert nach ein paar Stunden und wird unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge”   
  
Seine Stimme war beruhigend, direkt, aber auch sehr faktisch. Sie hatte genau die richtige Menge an sanften Untertönen, abgerundet mit einem rauheren Rahmen. Nach jedem Satz wolltest du mehr hören.   
  
“Oh, Aber du kannst es noch sehen, stimmt’s?”   
  
Endlich konnte Hank den Wert darin sehen, dass er hier war.   
  
“Korrekt.”   
  
“Ja…” Er schob seine Finger in seine Manteltaschen und trat nach Luft, während er sich umdrehte.   
  
Connor betrachtete ihn und dann war sein Fokus plötzlich auf dir, als hätte er dich bei etwas erwischt, was du nicht tun hättest sollen.   
  
Dein schuldiger Blick senkte sich auf deine Schuhe und du bisst die Zähne zusammen, als er an dir vorbei lief.   
  
Er verschwendete keinerlei Zeit der Spur zu folgen, die nur er sehen konnte. Ein Stück Holz schabte gegen ein anderes und Hank stemmte seine Hände in seine Seiten.   
  
“hey, HEY. HEY!” Was machst du mit dem Stuhl?!”   
  
Connor legte den Kopf zur Seite, sein Rücken perfekt gerade, selbst mit dem schweren Möbelstück in Händen.   
  
“Ich _überprüfe_ etwas” Er lächelte, während er unsicher auf Hanks Antwort wartete.   
  
“Huh”, murmelte dieser, “was überprüfen..:”   
  
Connor brachte den Stuhl ans Ende des Flurs, als bestünde er aus Papier und nicht aus schwerem Holz, dann stellte er ihn an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle.   
Er betrachtete die Decke und dann realisiertest du, worauf er es abgesehen hatte.   
  
Eine Falltür zum Dachgeschoss.   
  
Er stieg auf den Stuhl und streckte seine Arme zu der Tür aus.   
  
“Äh…”, du liest deine verschränkten Arme fallen, “Sollte er alleine da hochgehen?”   
  
“Er?” Hank warf dir einen misstrauischen Blick zu. “Das ist nur eine Maschine. Es ist ersetzbar. Ich schicke keinen unserer Leute mit da hoch. Da könnte ein verdammter Mörder oben sein, nach allem was wir wissen.”   
  
Seine Stimme war leise, aber nicht leise genug um Connor zu entgehen, schätztest du. Das blaue Licht an seinem Kopf wurde kurz gelb, bevor es zurückwechselte. Seine Hände stoppten für eine Sekunde, bevor er schließlich seinen Kopf durch die Luke steckte. Er zog sich hoch und du hättest lügen müssen, um zu sagen du würdest dir keine Sorgen machen.   
  
Du konntest nicht zustimmen. Er war _Nicht_ ersetzbar. Und er war definitiv kein _Ding._ _  
  
_

  
  
  
Du hattest deinen Atem für eine gefühlte Stunde angehalten. Ein Blick auf deine Uhr, ein altes, beinahe antikes Stück über das sich schon einige deiner Kollegen lustig gemacht hatten, zeigte dir, dass es 10 Minuten gewesen waren.   
Er war jetzt seit 10 Minuten da oben, ohne jedes Zeichen, dass er noch am Leben…. funktionierend war.   
  
Hank lief von Seite zu Seite in dem schmalen Gang in dem ihr beide standet. Direkt unter der Luke in die Der Android verschwunden war.   
  
“Connor!” Seine Geduld war am Ende, wie es schien. “Was zur Hölle geht da oben vor sich?”   
  
Du wartetest. Und wartetest. Und _wartetest…_   
  
Du wolltest einfach nur , dass er antwortete.   
  
“Es ist hier, Lieutenant!”   
  
Eine weit entfernte Bestätigung, dass Connor tatsächlich noch am Leben war.   
Deine Dankbarkeit verschwand, als deine Gedanken das gehörte analysierten und dein Verstand zur Realität aufholte. Denn Connor war noch am Leben, aber der Mörder genauso und die beiden waren da oben. Alleine.   
  
“Oh Scheiße…” Hanks Fluch war atemlos, “Chris! Ben! Schwingt eure Ärsche hier rüber! Na los!”   
  
Du betrachtetst das Loch in der Decke. Nervös und ängstlich.   
  
Du und Chris wurdet nach oben geschickt und wart gezwungen euch einen Weg durch die unschönen Besitztümer zu bahnen, die unordentlich verstaut worden waren.   
  
Ihr wart die beiden, die den Deviant verhafteten, ihn durch den kompletten Tatort führten und ihn beruhigtet, als ihr ihn an der Leiche seines früheren Besitzers vorbei führtet.   
  
Als du deine Hand auf den klebrigen, blutigen Kopf des HK400 legtest, ließ er sich widerstandslos in den Polizeiwagen sinken. Du schloßt die Tür und drehtest dich kurz dorthin, wo die DPD Androiden noch immer die Menge zurück hielten, die sich trotz der Kälte und des Regens noch immer nicht aufgelöst hatte.   
  
Hinter den schwenkenden Mikrofonen und ausgestreckten Händen stand ein einzelner Körper in der Tür. Einer, dessen Blick deutlich abwesender und ferner war als der des Mörders. Einer mit tief braunen Augen die nicht mehr länger sanft und beruhigend waren, sondern verwirrt und korrumpiert.   
  
Wer auch immer rA9 war, die Opfergabe, die der Mörderer ihm dargebracht hatte war nicht genug um ihn vor Connor zu schützen, einem RK800 der geschickt wurde um als Deviant Jäger zu arbeiten.   
  
Und selbst wenn er gut darin war, schien er sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er seinen Job mochte. Nachdem ihr alle die offensichtlichen Anzeichen von Folter auf den Armen des Mörders gesehen hattet, hatte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in deinen Kopf geschlichen, das dich auch nicht verlassen wollte, als du sicher und warm neben Chris im Auto saßt.   
  
Du warst dir auch nicht sicher, ob du Connors Job gut fandest.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, dieses Kapitel hat etwas auf sich warten lassen.  
> Hatte ein paar harte Wochen.
> 
> Aber jetzt ist es hier.  
> Ich musste im Verlauf der letzten 3 Kapitel feststellen, dass es wirklich nicht einfach ist die zweite Person Singular ins Deutsche umzusetzen.  
> Die "Du" Perspektive klingt, gerade in Kombination mit dem Präteritum, teilweise etwas merkwürdig.  
> Aber ich gebe mein Bestes.


End file.
